Above and Beyond  Back Home
by BlackEbony17
Summary: My idea of what happened to Gwen and Kevin during Above and Beyond.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ben 10 character's they Belong to Man of Action. Much credit to him.**_

_**My idea of what happened to Gwen and Kevin during Above and Beyond.**_

Above and Beyond

Back home

Kevin Levin sat in the Mr. Smoothy Parking lot, sipping his soda, as he refused to drink any of the vile concoctions on the menu board; Gwen Tennyson sat next to him, on the hood of his car. Kevin glanced over at her out of the corner of his dark eyes, scanning appreciatively her delicate yet toned body. He was waiting a call, supposedly from either Pierce of Helen as Manny wasn't the type to ask for help, Both he and Gwen had been informed by Ben to somehow refuse to come to their aid, 'Make up a story" Ben had said, "Just say you can't help them' That was alot easier said than done. He was never very good at improvising, the things he came up with sounded pathetic. He hoped they'd call Gwen instead of him. She could do anything.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out and checked the caller ID. It was Pierce, "Hey Dude." He said casually "I can't talk now, gotta pass you over to Gwen." He tossed the phone on to her hands, "Hello?" Gwen asked "Hey Gwen we've got an erm... Incident, would you and Kevin be able to come and Help us?" "I'm sorry Pierce." Gwen said, sounding unhappy "We're actually on our way to..." she turned to Kevin, looking for a name of a distant planet. Kevin mouthed a name. "Luoda. We won't be back till tomorrow." "OK." Pierce sounded deflated "Thanks anyway." He hung up. Gwen passed Kevin back his phone "Now that that's over" he said putting it back in his pocket "What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." Gwen said, happily "maybe see a movie. But not one in the movie theatre, I wanna watch Beauty and the Beast." "What kind of movie is that?" Gwen gaped "You've never seen Beauty and the Beast?" Kevin shook his head. "No, should I have?" she nodded, "definitely. It's only like the most Iconic Disney film EVER." "I've never watched any Disney films." Kevin shrugged "No Way. Never?" she gasped. Kevin shook his head again, Gwen sighed "I know what were going to do today." She said, hopping off the hood of the car, opening the door and sliding inside, Kevin followed suit "Where are we going?" he asked "My Place. You will watch Beauty and the Beast." Gwen said, Kevin drove his car at a normal pace out of the Mr. Smoothy parking lot before punching it at full speed to Gwen's house where he parked smoothly outside.

"Got it!" Gwen said happily, as she re-entered her living room carrying a small flat rectangular box with the words 'Beauty and the Beast' written in the front in curly writing. Kevin, who was sitting lazily on the couch looked up and said "Do we have to watch it, can't we watch something with guns and Explosions or something?" Gwen shook her head, "No, you're going to watch this, everyone's seen it. Even Ben." "Eh, Ok then." Then image on Ben curled up on the floor squealing at the TV made him smile. "There," Gwen said slotting to disk into the DVD player, coming to sit next to Kevin and pressing play. The screen went black and the movie begun.

Admittedly the movie wasn't that bad, Kevin had realised just how the story applied to his life. The weird Gay guy stood in the pretty girl's house, practically planning out her life for her, he reminded Kevin of Darkstar, "What?" Gwen asked. Shit had he just said that out loud, "Urm, H-he kinda reminds me of Darkstar" he explained "Really?" "Yeah, and the rest of em' are like people we know too." "Oh yeah," Gwen said "like who?" she paused the movie and cocked her head to the side "Well, the old dudes Max, Coz Y'know he's..." "Odd" Gwen offered, Kevin nodded "and urm, the cup thing's Ship, the Clock and the Candle things are like two Ben's, Coz their weird" Gwen laughed and Kevin blushed "the witch at the start is Charmcaster, coz she's a bitch. I'd be the beast-" "Why would you be the Beast?" "Urm coz, Y'know..." he gestured to his Monstrous body, then continued before Gwen could say anything, "A-and you'd be the Girl" Gwen blushed, "I'd be Belle" she repeated, flattered by his words, "Yeah," Said Kevin rubbing the back of his raven head "Coz your real pretty an' stuff."

Gwen flushed again and wound her fingers through Kevin's before pressing play and resuming the movie. Kevin couldn't believe it; she was actually holding his hand, that'd only happened in his dreams, and definitely not the recent ones. The movie played on, and Gwen ended up sitting on Kevin's lap, her head resting on his chest. "So, what'd you think?" she asked once the credits ran across the screen from bottom to top. "Alot better than I thought it'd be" he replied slightly amused "Good, I told you it was awesome didn't I" Gwen smiled, going to retrieve the DVD and put it back in its case, she turned around, Kevin was knelt directly behind her staring deeply into her eyes, "God I really have to ask you out" he said dreamily "Yeah you do." Gwen said "I know" he replied "So... would ya?"

Yet again Gwen blushed and nodded meekly "I-I'd love to" she itched closer, her eyes flittering closed, as were Kevin's. There lips were inches apart now and rapidly getting closer. Then Kevin sighed and pulled away, Hurt flashed in Gwen's eyes but she covered it up, "What's wrong?" she asked, "I just can't do it." Kevin replied "Not while I look like this." Gwen nodded and turned away; she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down then turned back to Kevin again "Just so you know, I'm counting this as our first date." Kevin laughed, "OK, I down with that. Am I aloud to watch a _real_ movie now?" "Sure, my dad's got loads in his study" Kevin smirked and left, he knew exactly what to watch.

Gwen watched him go them dived for her cell phone, "Julie." She squeaked down the phone, "You'll never guess what!" "Oooh this sounds good, tell me" Julie squeaked back "Kevin asked me out!" Gwen screamed as did Julie. "FINALLY!" said Julie "I Know!" "Oh My God you guys are like an official Item now!" they screamed again. They continued until Kevin re-entered, then Gwen quickly hung up and snuggled up next to him while they watched _The Matrix _as Kevin refused to watch another movie of Gwen's choosing. Around half way through Ben lumbered into the room, "Hey guys, Guess what" "What?" Gwen asked as Ben sat on the arm on the couch "Pierce, Helen, Manny and Allen are going to Plumbers Academy." "Aww Really? " Gwen smiled, while Kevin said: "Awesome" "what ya watching'?" Ben asked "We're watching The Matrix with my new boyfriend." Gwen said nuzzling Kevin's neck. "Hey, Kev finally asked you out?" Gwen nodded and Kevin smirked. Ben smiled back and settled down to enjoy the Movie.


End file.
